Elaena Martell
by Esm3rald
Summary: Harry dies 20 years after the final battle. In King's Cross once again, he finds out he's the Master of Death because he collected all three Deathly Hallows. Death tells him that he will be reborn anew, in a World called Westeros. He's supposed to help stop a Great War there with the help of two other individuals. He didn't know that he would be reborn as a woman. FemHarry/Jaime.


**This story will be a Harry Potter/Game of Thrones crossover but it will be set in the GOT world and the only character from HP that will appear will be Harry (actually FemHarry). Truth to be told, this story will not have a lot of Harry Potter in it. It will be about the by now trite prompt of Harry being the Master of Death and being reborn into another world (and another body) after his death. Since Harry wasn't supposed to exist, some things have changed to 'accommodate' his(her) presence in the story.**

 **Harry will be reborn as a girl in Westeros, half-Targaryen, half-Martell. Also, no Arianne Martell in this story or Quentin, only Tristan like in the TV Show.  
**

 **In the books Rhaella Targaryen had numerous miscarriages. One of those miscarriages for this story won't be a miscarriage at all. Shaena Targaryen – if she had lived – would have been born in 267 AC. In this story she actually lived. Shaena Targaryen married Oberyn Martell in 280 AC. She died in childbirth in 281 AC. Of course the marriage was completely political and neither of them loved the other romantically, though they did care about each other. Shaena didn't marry Rhaegar in this story because she was too young by the time Rhaegar became of marriageable age and since he needed an heir, he married Elia Martell instead.**

 **For the sake of this story Rhaegar and Elia married in 275 AC. In 276 AC Rhaenys is born and Aegon is born in 279 AC.  
**

 **Jon and Robb are born at the end of 281 AC like in Show!Canon and Dany at the beginning of 282 AC.**

 **FemHarry is too born in 281 AC.**

 **The Tourney of Harrenhal was in 281 AC (at the beginning of the year) and the Rebellion started a few months later of the same year with Rhaegar 'kidnapping' Lyanna.**

 **This will be a Jaime/OC story but it will be slow going. And also, Jon/Daenerys eventually.**

 **I really hope you like it, tell me what you think!**

 **Prologue**

Harry opened his eyes and groaned when he found himself once again in the white, deserted train station of King's Cross. It had been twenty years since the last time he had been there, when he had allowed Voldemort to kill him so that he could destroy the horcrux inside him. Now, here he was again, after dying on duty against a group of dark wizards while on a raid.

He got up from the white ground and looked around him. Everything was empty and annoyingly white. He looked at himself and noticed he was dressed this time, fortunately.

"Welcome, Harry Potter." A voice behind him startled him.

Harry turned around and looked at the tall, hooded figure now in front of him. Harry couldn't see anything about his or her face – he couldn't even say if the figure was a man or a woman when they had spoken.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, feeling a shiver going down his spine, though he couldn't say why.

"I've been called a lot of names during the years but I suppose you can call me…Death."

Harry widened his eyes in surprise and was unsure on what to say in response. In the end, he asked the most pressing question. "Why am I here? Am I dead, am I not?"

"Yes, you are." Death said in a whisper. "And yet, you are not."

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, more than a little confused.

"It means, Harry Potter, that since you collected all of my hallows, you are unable to die completely."

"What? But I threw away the stone and I left the wand with Dumbledore, I only kept my cloak."

"That is true and completely inconsequential. Though you kept the three hallows for a very short amount of time, you still became the owner of the three and you kept them in your possession together long enough for you to become my Master." Death explained patiently.

"So what does it mean?" Harry asked, a little nervous now. Did it mean that he couldn't die? That he was immortal?

"You are not immortal, Harry Potter." Death answered, stealing the words from his head. "You did die like any other human. However, you will not stay dead. The connection with your old body has been severed however, therefore you will not be back to it but you will be reborn anew."

"I'll be reborn?" Harry asked redundantly, his brain stuck on the idea that he would live again. He thought he was finished, that he would finally be able to join his parents and the rest of his loved ones but once again that opportunity had been taken from him.

"Yes. You will be reborn in another world, a world that will need you to be the hero once again. Or at least, one of the heroes. You will not be alone in the wars to come. After all, the dragon must have three heads."

"What? What dragon? What are you talking about?" Harry was more and more confused. "And what world? Does it mean that I will not be back to the world and life I once knew? Will I still have magic?"

"The world you will be sent to is called Westeros. Though there are different forms of magic there, it will not be like what you're used to. You will not have magic like you're used to. Moreover, for you to be born with the right bloodlines, I had to make some changes. Of course, since you will not know any different it shouldn't matter to you and anyway, they are tiny changes so it shouldn't have big consequences."

"It shouldn't? You mean you changed people's lives and destinies and you're not even sure that it won't mess things up?"

"If you do what you're supposed to, then no, the changes I made won't have consequences. Things will proceed as they're supposed to."

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"There's a war coming. Not the one for the throne, no, that is only a petty squabble. The big war, that is what you need to help stop. Like I said though, you will not be alone. Two other people are essential for you to win the war and many others will have a part to play."

"Will I at least remember who I was before? That I was Harry Potter, I mean?"

"You will but it will take time for you to remember everything."

Harry nodded, a little relieved, and then asked "I don't have a choice, do I? I have to be reborn in this world? There's no other way?"

"No, Harry Potter. That is your place. You will be reborn in Westeros, then, once you'll die, you will be reborn again, and then again, and then again. That is the fate of the Master of Death."

"Like this, for all eternity?" It sounded like hell.

"One day you will be free, but today is not that day." Death said simply in response.

Harry didn't have much choice but to accept his fate. He nodded to Death and said "I'm ready."

Death raised a skeletal hand from the sleeve of their black robe and touched his forehead with one long finger. A second later Harry felt like he was falling in darkness. Then, nothing at all.


End file.
